Tsukasa Kadoya
"Just a passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that!" - Tsukasa Kadoya, responding to a demand for his identity Tsukasa Kadoya is Kamen Rider Decade, and is one of the few entities native to Earth Plane to, SUPPOSEDLY without interference from outside Earth Plane, be capable of leaving Earth Plane and traveling through other Planes AND make it through the return trip alive. Personality Despite being hypocritical and self-rightous (not to mention bad things happening to people that appear in his poorly-developed photos), Tsukasa isn't all bad as he tries to save the innocents as Decade. He also seems to care for the people close to him. Tsukasa usually answers an enemy's (or sometimes, ally's) demand for his identity by saying that he is "Just a passing-through Kamen Rider, remember that!" Abilities ;Peak Human Physicality/Reflexes :As the former leader of Dai-Shocker, it is presumable that Tsukasa was skilled at fighting even before the start of his series. In fact, it seems that Tsukasa's abilities far surpass a normal human since he defeated two high level Orphnochs in tennis and used a card as a shuriken to cut a chain. In theory, it is possible that Tsukasa may not be a normal human as he was the Great Leader of Dai-Shocker with most of the High Ranking Members being powerful creatures and cyborgs themselves. ;Enhanced Memory :Even after losing his previous memories, he could easily fight against most of the A.R Riders while holding back. By transforming into Decade, he could seemingly use all of the other main Rider's powers (even when he has no idea of how his Rider System and the previous Rider Powers works while not as effectively or skillfully as the originals) and fight against his former subordinates as well as other monsters. ;Interdimensional Travel :An otherworldly human himself, Tsukasa can travel within worlds via Dimensional walls. However, the downside is that he is unable to take pictures perfectly in the world he resided unless if he is in his true world. Also to be noted is that the people taken by said pictures often suffer in one way or another. ;Nine Worlds abilities :Tsukasa revealed many hidden abilities that he used when he traveled to the Nine Worlds. Among them are: :;Gurongi Language Interpretation ::In the World of Kuuga and Agito, Tsukasa showed the talent of understanding and speaking the Gurongi language. :;Violin Knowledge ::In the World of Kiva, Tsukasa showed that he has a talent of playing a violin solo similar to those of Otoya and Wataru Kurenai. :;Mirror World Travel ::In the World of Ryuki, Tsukasa can enter and survive within the Mirror World without the need of an Advent Deck. Normal humans would usually be dead once they tried to return to the real world. :;Culinary Knowledge ::Befitting his rank and job as a chef at the World of Blade, Tsukasa is given the talent of a great chef. :;Lords and Seed of Agito Knowledges ::In the World of Agito, he gained knowledge of the Unknown and the Agito Seed. :;Clock Up Vision ::In World of Kabuto, Tsukasa can see any ZECT Riders when they in Clock Up movements, which is supposedly impossible to be sighted by normal humans due to moving at the near speed of light. :;Ongekibou empowerment ::In the World of Hibiki, Tsukasa was given the ability to use the Ongekibou, as shown using it in a pair of Ongekibou Rekka. Gallery Decade.png|Kamen Rider Decade Gold_Mode.png|Decade Complete Form Decade-Violent_Emotion.PNG|Decade Violent Emotion